The Switch
by Kitsune Mist
Summary: In the magical world, all things aren’t as they appear, we meat Professor Lupin in the third book as a friend of James Potter, and a fellow marauder, but might there be more behind this werewolf then meets even the well trained eye?


**~The Switch~**

"Disclaimer"

By: Kitsune Mist

**~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~**

**A/N: This Fic is what I think will happen in the actual books, kind of a prediction, after reading _The Ultimate Unofficial Guide To The Mysteries of Harry Potter , I decided to write this fiction. It's not what will come to pass, its what (I believe) has happened in the past, and how it's effecting the present, I'm not positive that this is really true, but I do have facts to prove my theory that will be mentioned later in the fic, this idea was spawned from__The Ultimate Unofficial Guide to the Mysteries of Harry Potter. Don't be suppressed, if this prediction later comes true to some extent. _**

**Summary: In the magical world, all things aren't as they appear, we meat Professor Lupin in the third book as a friend of James Potter, and a fellow marauder, but might there be more behind this werewolf then meets even the well trained eye? **

**Evidence: **

_From book one:_

*Dumbeldor got James' invisibility cloak in Harry's First Year (If James was dead how did he get the cloak?)

*How did Hagrid get the Key to the Potters vault if they were both dead?

_From Book Three:_

*Lupin never stared at Harry's scar, and never mentioned his resemblance to James or that his eye looks like his mothers

*Lupin seems to be able to read Harry's Mind

*Harry tells Lupin that when a dementor gets near him, he hears his mum being murdered (Sob) by Voldemort. When Lupin heard this he made "a sudden motion with his arm, as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but though better of it 

*Lupin turned down Professer Trelawney when she offered to to crystal gaze for him, he is obviously hiding something, and we know that the staff already knows that he is a Wherewolf, so why wouldn't the get his fortune told?

*When Harry Tells lupin he is hearing his mum's voice louder he looks "paler than usual", Harry Then tells Lupin the he hears his dad's voice for the first time trying to ward off Voldemort so that lilly could escape. "'You heard James?'said Lupin in a strange voice" hearing about Lilly didn't make him sad, it made him 'pale'. Why would Lupin react oddly to Harry hearing James? Because of the odd__

**Theory: A short while before "James" and Lilly Potter was murdered; Lupin and James took an extra precaution to keep the potter name safe and alive. One of the greater mysteries of Harry Potter lies in these two men, one of which is dead and the other alive, but the one she has lead us to believe is dead is truly alive, and the one who we thin is alive, is now in his final resting place with Lilly and Sirius (Starts to bawl). The extra precaution that was taken was a switching spell, on that put James in Lupin's body, and Lupin in James'. **

**Reviews: Please review and tell me whether you think my theory is plausible, or if you would like me to post my proof right away, I am turning my story into a theory, but I though I would post the disclaimer first, and let people learn about my newest fic while I write. **

**Disclaimer: I noticed that there was something odd about the was that lupin reacted to Harry, and after reading _The Ultimate Unofficial Guide To The Mysteries of Harry Potter, I started to see the huge picture the entirety of the theory derives from This book (which I urge you all to buy [if you don't have it] if you conceder your selves Harry Potter fanatics)_**

**Hp Fic: This is my first, and most likely only Harry Potter fic, I am a Harry fanatic, but I find that the current Harry Fictions that are being written are filled with Mary Sues, and un plausible happenings, like Hermiony/Draco romances **(New Flash: Aint never gunna happen, look at the facts, though normally opposites attract, there anit no way in hell a death eaters son is going to date or marry a muggel that [ kind of] belongs to the order , and Is best friends with Harry potter, there lives do involve things out of school, so please stop saying that they will get together ) **Now that that ranting is over with, yes it is true, I normally write anime fics, but I am Harry Potter and LOTR Obsessed, thank you very much, there fandomes are just filled with so many fucking Mary Sues, and potholes that I cant stand to read them. ******

**Have a nice day**J********


End file.
